There was an accident on 394
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: BxK I ride the elevator 5 days a week with this guy and I obsess over him from a far. He probably has no idea who I am. At least not until I tripped into him one day. Then he started to really notice me!
1. The Underdog

**There was an accident on 394**

 **By Rikku Minouke**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or any of the music used.**

 **Below is information about the author, feel free to skip, will not be offended.**

AN: Hey everyone! I do plan on finishing my other stuff, I just needed to get back into things, and it's been sooooo long! I haven't wrote since the beginning of December if I remember correctly. Gross. Well, this is me trying to move past the obstacles life has thrown at me and continuing to write. In December, my husband's grandmother passed away and then a week later it was Christmas. The day after that holiday we actually moved to a new apartment. Hate moving, especially when you are grieving. Less than a month later, my husband got into a car accident which was devastating, because I watched it all happen from the sidewalk, but no one was hurt luckily, it could have resulted in many casualties. He decided he was no longer fit to drive after that though and I had to find a new job that allowed me to be able to drive him around. (My husband is disabled and was prior to the accident) And then I started feeling like I could write about 6 weeks later… And then tax season rolled around. I'm sure many of you feel my pain there. It brought me down and to make matters worse a month after that, I, myself, got into a car accident that sent several others into the hospital. Everyone is alright now, but it was difficult to move past. But as much as life keeps testing me, I've come too far, been through too much to give up now. This is me, trying to come back from one of the hardest years in a very long time. I'm still alive and I have people by my side. (big smile)

PS: There may be mistakes in my grammar and spelling, sorry guys, I didn't read it over after I typed it out. yikes, my bad

 **Chapter 1: The Underdog by Spoon**

Shuffling in my white ballerina flats, I made my way to the same elevator that I took every morning in the North Plaza building. One of the shoulder straps from my purse hung halfway down my bicep. I was agitated already and I hadn't even clocked in yet. The stupid traffic was making me late for the elevator and I had a precise schedule to keep up.

The ding of the lift caught my attention as I quickened my pace. "Hold the door, please!" I called as I rounded the corner. Huffing slightly, I saw several people in the doors waiting. Thanking the nice woman holding the door, I approached the crowd.

Made it!

And then I tripped over my own two feet. Wide eyed, I went face first into the red headed man's chest making him drop his briefcase.

 **PAUSE.**

 **REWIND.**

My name is Botan. I'm 31 and live in a studio apartment that's barely larger than a closet. Fun fact- I'm single. It's just me and my orange tabby, Ryu.

Surprise, surprise.

I'm a crazy cat lady with only one cat. But he's my cat. So, everyone else can deal.

My mom calls twice a month and holidays to make sure I'm still alive and to see if I'm married yet. Not likely at this point, mother.

I work in the 'burbs of a big city in a call center. A call center! Not even a career job! But they pay well and give me hours. Guess that college thing wasn't really worth the money, now was it?

Anyways…

So for the last 9 months, the equivalent of a whole school year, I have worked my schedule to line up with this guy on the fifth floor. Kind of sad and creepy.

I get it- okay!

But he's never noticed me before… not really.

I'd been working at the call center for two years by the time I first saw him. One day when I actually arrived on time, I saw him waiting for the elevator. He'd been polite and acknowledged me with a smile and a nod; I'd probably just awkwardly stared back at him.

I am the crazy cat lady after all. 'Awkward' should be my middle name.

Since that day though, I leave early just to ride the elevator with this mystery man. Even after 9 months, I still don't know much about him.

I'm not that crazy!

I know his hair is candy apple red and on casual Friday he still wears dress pants. His coworker mentioned it once. I know he eats from the cafeteria on the lower level every so often; I've seen him down there watching the CNN that the café workers turn on. And he gets off on the fifth floor, so he may work for the doctor's office or the IT school. Those are the only options on that floor. Honestly, I wish I could know more, but mornings are rough on everyone so I don't take in as much as I wish I could about this guy.

Besides the few acknowledged head nods, smiles, or casual 'hello's, I hadn't actually spoken to him. Not even about the weather!

Ok. You get the point, I obsess over a guy I know nothing about. Maybe because he's so handsome, maybe because he seems so wonderful, or maybe because I know I'm the complete opposite of him and I know I could never be with a guy like that.

 **FAST FORWARD.**

"Oh my!" The woman holding the door gasped. "Are you alright?"

My hands were gripping the fabric of a very nice grey button up shirt and my eyes stared scared at the forth button from the top. It looked expensive with it's subtle pinstripes. There were strong hands gripping my waist and I felt like my mind was forgetting something. Oh, that's right- breathe. I need air. Sucking in slowly, I forced my grip to loosen as my eyes trailed up to meet the concerned green orbs of the man always on my mind.

"I'm sorry?" Somehow a question mark ended up at the end of that. I felt the pressure of his hands on my sides as he lifted me fully onto my feet. Dang, was he hiding muscles under that office attire or what!

"It's alright, as long as you're alright, miss." His voice made knees wobble and I hoped no one saw how weak I felt being the object of his attention.

Coughing to clear the dryness in my throat, I nodded and looked down at my feet. Stupid feet. "I am, thank you."

I heard a small laugh from him and I glanced up to see his face relaxed. "Don't worry about it. At least you didn't end up on the floor."

"Oh dear," the woman by the front gasped as the doors closed. "That would have been awful. It's a good thing he caught you."

"These tiles on the elevator floor can be really hard," someone else muttered and I realized there was an audience to witness everything. There was no stopping the blush that covered my whole face as I shuffled away from the man I fell on. I didn't want him to see me so embarrassed.

I waited in the corner as the elevator reached the fourth floor and the two other people got off. Staring at my flats, I tried to control my breathing while listening to the doors shut.

Normally we were accustomed to the silence among the people in the elevator as music softly played over head. But today, after my klutz attack, the air felt very thick like we should be talking about something. Anything! But my mind was blank. And then the lift reached his floor and the doors opened wide. Glancing up briefly, I watched him walk to the doors. Momentarily, he paused and glanced back at me with a soft smile on his lips.

"Be careful today, ok?" I could only nod in response as he chuckled and walked out of sight.

The doors shut and I lowered my head to my hands.

"You idiot!" I yelled softly into my palms. "Ugh! You could have said anything! But you didn't! So stupid!"

Lifting my head, I dropped it back against the metal wall. Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	2. Take, Take, Take

**By Rikku Minouke**

 **AN: Thank you everyone for your support! It means so much to me have you guys at my back. Birthday season has passed for my family so I should be able to focus more on writing. Yay!**

 **PS. Not real emails by the way**

 **Chapter 2: Take, Take, Take by The White Stripes**

 _Botan Kota_

 _To: Urameshi, Keiko_

 _Subject: This royally sucks_

 _Oh my gaawwwdd! Keiko! I just made the biggest fool of myself. So, yeah. The title says it all by the by_

Typing away on the black keyboard, I sent an email to one of my best friends. She works for the same company, but in another department and building. Over in record management, I had no doubt she was laughing at me.

Keiko had been my bestie for a long time now. She's the one that actually got me the job at the call center, believe it or not. Her husband is my boss, that lazy bum.

Hah!

But nowadays, it's all about who you know. She really pulled through for me here. That's for sure.

The internet tab flashed, alerting me of the new email. Clicking it, I quickly read over the text and tried not to give myself the 'self-pity-scoff.'

 _To: Kota, Botan_

 _Oh jeeze, Botan, what did you do now? Please tell me you didn't spill all over yourself again?_

Without even a second thought, I started typing away a reply. Might I add, there was probably an animalistic gleam in my eye to prove I had surpassed that level of awkwardness.

 _Botan Kota_

 _To: Urameshi, Keiko_

 _Ugh! No! I haven't done that in over 3 years! Thank you very much, how rude; I stick my tongue out at you for that._

A few ringing noises went on around me as fellow workers started their shift. Next to me, Hinageshi, who'd been here for almost six months, talked to a woman about a current promotion. Her voice was so cheerful and excited that I felt almost bad about being so pouty about my morning disaster.

The moment I saw the flash on my web browser though, all current thoughts were dismissed. I had to quickly read Keiko's reply.

 _To: Kota, Botan_

 _Are you actually going to tell me what happened? Or do I just need to keep guessing? I do have plenty of ideas to throw around._

Without a second thought, I blew a raspberry. I could feel the gazes of my coworkers as I semi-glared at my computer screen. Shaking my head, I waited until the heads turned back to their work before I typed a reply.

 _Botan Kota_

 _To: Urameshi, Keiko_

 _I tripped into the elevator! I tripped, Keiko! Ekk, so mortified. While, yes, that is normal for me. I will be the first to admit that shit. However I fell, head first even, into Mr. McHottie Pants. He had to catch me!_

I changed tabs on my browser as soon as I'd hit send and stared at my my excel sheet. My cheeks were warm just thinking about the incident in the elevator.

"Hey, are you alright?" Next to me, Hinageshi whispered. I knew she meant well, but I was so embarrassed. This didn't seem like it was going to go away.

"Yeah," I nodded as my phone rang. Clearing my throat, I straightened my shoulders and answered the phone in my most cheerful voice. Halfway through my phone call with an elderly woman that was struggling with our website, I saw my email tab blinking. It took most of my willpower not to look at it while on the phone.

The moment I pressed the hang-up button though, I was directing my cursor over to my email. I don't know why it was so important to be talking to Keiko about this, but it felt almost like a life or death situation. Maybe that's what being thoroughly embarrassed actually feels like. I need someone to tell me to tough it out.

 _To: Kota, Botan_

… _I almost didn't believe you, but then again - I know you. And I know you'd never joke about this guy. So apologies ahead of time. I'm laughing at you. A lot. Full belly laugh. Good thing I have my own office! Honestly though, you said he caught you? I hope you are alright…_

 _P.S. You set off my language filter. Careful, don't want big brother dropping in on us haha_

What a JERK!

I felt like I was stabbing my keyboard, that was how hard I was typing.

 _Botan Kota_

 _To: Urameshi, Keiko_

 _RUDE! I guess if this happened to you than I would laugh too. It's just too fresh in my mind, I don't see the humor in it yet. My cheeks are still on fire! Ugh, make it stop. Doesn't help that I can't stop thinking about how strong he is._

 _On man did he have muscles, Keiko. He was like 'yoink!' I'm gonna pick you up no problem. And He was sooooo nice and polite. Sigh. He was dreamy!_

Sending the email, I thought about whether or not he would remember me tomorrow. And I realized I still didn't know his name. I think that will become my next mission. Finding out his name! If I don't chicken out. I physically grimaced, yearning another worried look from a Hinageshi.

I saw a flash and pulled up my email. I didn't even have to open the email to see her full message. It was two words.

" _I'm sorry!"_

My eyebrows scrunched into confusion until I heard the boss's door open. His head poked out and we made eye contact. A few strands of his hair fell out of it's jell hold and onto his forehead. Slumping slightly forward, I felt like a cornered animal.

"Botan," Yusuke said to me in a disapproving voice. It was laced with an edge of humor, but I knew he was serious. "Stop gushing over your man crush. Why don't you deal with the voicemails instead? You can talk about his abs on your break."

"I didn't say anything about his abs!" I countered and immediately clamped my mouth shut. Oh, the embarrassment never seemed to stop today.

"Don't believe you," he laughed. "Voicemails. Now." He retreated back to his office and shut the door.

Narrowing my eyes as a I heard a few girls around me snicker, including Hinageshi. I let out a puff of air through my nose as I sent a quick reply to Keiko with my own two word email.

" _Tattle Tale"_


	3. Come With Me Now

**By Rikku Minouke**

 **AN: I just want to throw out there that these chapters aren't 'song fics.' The songs I use in the chapter titles are the songs that have inspired the contents of each chapter.**

 **PS. I just looked back at the published version of chapter 2… sad face, they took out the super creative email I had made up for Keiko and Botan! I had worked so hard on those too...**

 **PSS. Eeekk, I read over the first two chapter…. That editing thing had to get done! Haha, it should be in a tad better condition now if you guys go back over them. Yikes that was hurtful to read.**

 **Chapter 3: Come With Me Now by KONGOS**

The light blue straw flattened between my teeth as I bit down in thought. Yesterday was embarrassing, to say the least. Was I ready to go back in there and make a fool of myself again?

No.

But, was I going to sit in my car until I was sure he'd already rode up to the fifth floor? Was I really going to chicken out and hide away now?

 **No!**

I had prepared for this all morning. All the primping, pulling, and tugging done on my hair, clothes, and makeup was for this moment. The silky pleated black skirt, fitted short sleeve blouse, and black kitten heels had been carefully chosen to try and combat yesterday's awkwardness.

Taking a steadying breath, I pushed open my car door and got out of the car. Snatching my bag and my coffee, I locked my small four door and walked toward the building. One foot in front of the other, I had to make a constant effort to not let my nerves shake my body. The metal release on the building's front door felt chill against my sweaty palm. Lifting my gaze up from my hand on the door, I could see his red hair through the frosted windows.

This was it...

Breathe and stride in like I own the place.

 **I got this!**

Exhaling through my nose, I pushed forward into the building. The clicking of my heels echoed off the tiled walls of the lobby. A few heads turned towards me, including _his_ but I kept my steady pace the whole time. If this were a movie, this moment should be shot in slow motion! I had only stopped for a moment when the metal elevator doors opened. My brain commanded my body to keep my breathing even as I followed the three other people into the lift.

Somehow, I found myself next to the hot mystery man on the left side of the elevator. I could feel his eyes on me as the other two people chatted away about their previous evening. Pursing my lips around the blue straw, I sucked slightly to coat my tongue with the bittersweet flavor of the ice coffee. This was it; I had a goal at hand. No turning back.

"It looks like you're faring a bit better than yesterday," his voice was light with humor and I had to press my teeth together in an attempt to force the blush away.

Lowering my drink, I cleared my throat softly. "Yes, thank you again for catching me."

"It's really not a problem." I turned to look at him and tried not to sway at the vibrant green that gazed back at me. "I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself."

The elevator jiggled as it came to the first stop. Continuing their chatter, the two other occupants exited and left me and Mr. Hottie alone. Straightening my shoulders slightly, I was ready to take on the next couple floors with him next to me.

"My names Botan, by the way," I smiled up at him with a little head tilt. It works for dogs; it could work for me.

He blinked once before giving me a small smile of his own. A cheer broke out in my head as I silently congratulated myself. "My names Shuichi, but my friends call me Kurama."

"Kurama? That's quite a bit different than Shuichi," I lifted my hand to my lips and giggled. "How did that come about?"

The elevator stopped and I mentally scolded the doors when they opened. He took several steps forward and looked at me with a little chuckle playing on his lips. Standing in the opening, Kurama blocked the doors from closing and I didn't hate the machine as much.

"Well, it was a high school nickname that never left," he told me. "I met a guy who told me I looked like a 'Kurama' and from then on he would introduce me as such to everyone. It just sort of stuck, I guess."

"I like it." I tapped my bottom lip with the tip of my nail, which I had delicately painted a grey color last night. "Kurama." I let his name trail off my tongue and smiled a bit wider. "It works for you. I'd have to agree with your friend."

"I'll have to let him know you think so," Kurama laughed again and took a step back, letting his hand still block the door. Any moment now, the elevator was going to start beeping at us to unblock the door. "It was a pleasure officially meeting you Botan."

"Same to you," I couldn't wipe the smile from my face if I'd tried at this point. With that, he let his hands drop and the doors close, leaving me alone in the elevator.


	4. She's Got Style

**AN: I love that now that I have a new job, I can actually write at work! It feels good to get paid to write finally. Even if that's not technically my job.**

 **Chapter 4: She's Got Style by NeverShoutNever**

I stood by the elevator doors, with my morning coffee in hand. It was needed today. After all it was Friday and that meant Keiko and I were going out tonight for live music and dancing. So, I had prepared for this by wearing the bands shirt, comfy jeans, and my chucks.

"I rather enjoy your shirt today."

My shoulders stiffened for a moment in surprise before I turned around and greeted the red head with a smile. "Have you heard them play?" A small blush formed on my cheeks; not necessarily from embarrassment, but more from being the center of his attention.

"Not live," he told me with a small head nod. "Only on Spotify."

Taking a sip from my ice coffee, I tried to calm my racing pulse. "They are fun live. You should check them out some time. Good local band."

"I heard they play regularly around here," he poked for information and I smiled encouragingly. Man, this guy was something wonderful to look at.

"Yeah." I switched hands to hold my coffee. The condensation coated the palm of my hand and I forced myself not to rub it along the leg of my jeans. "Actually, they play at a bar a couple towns over. My brother is the GM there, so I tend to go frequently." Suddenly, I felt very cool for having connections. "That's where I'm going tonight."

"Is that why you wore their shirt?" His green eyes gleamed at me and for some reason I felt my face heat up a little bit more. But I forced myself to nod a little bit, taking another sip of my coffee to distract my nerves. "That should be a lot of fun."

Coughing slightly to clear the lump in my throat, I said, "Across the Playground usually puts on a good show, so I'm not too worried."

I heard the ping behind me as the metal doors to the elevator opened up. Slowly we huddled inside. Today there seemed to be a bigger crowd than normal and I found myself on the opposite side of the elevator as Kurama. His red hair stood out when I glanced at the others around me.

Smiling to myself, I let the blue straw settle on my bottom lip. A few of the inhabitants chatted among themselves as the doors slowly closed, locking us in. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the people around me shuffling until an uncomfortable cough next to me penetrated my thinking.

Looking over, I noticed the short bald man giving a deadly glare to Kurama as he tried to squeeze between him and the wall. Pressing my lips together, I tried not to laugh at the picture.

"Hello, Kurama," I said with a humor heavily laced through my words. The elevator stopped shortly to let a few people off.

"Are you going by yourself tonight?" he asked and I laughed lowly, shaking my head. My ponytail swayed against my shirt where the image of the band's first album cover was printed.

"No," I informed him. "My best friend will actually be meeting me there. Why?"

He shifted uncomfortably and I wasn't sure if it was because he was so interested or if the angry bald man was making it difficult for him to stand next to me. "I was just curious. I didn't know if maybe your boyfriend would be escorting you."

"Nope," I laughed again, letting my face light up with amusement. "Hard to bring one with me, when it doesn't exist."

I can't believe he asked me that!

My pulse jumped in excitement. Especially when his face took on an expression of surprise. Maybe this meant that he did not have a significant other as well. It appeared that I may actually have a chance.

"Oh, well then it's good that you aren't going by yourself." He gave a small chuckle. "It does seem like it would be a fun time."

"You know, you could always swing by," I bit my bottom lip at the risk I just took. Oh man, game on guys.

His smile was small and warm. When his eyes met mine, I had to steel myself so I didn't swoon. "I wouldn't want to impose on time with your friends." It felt like it was something a boyfriend would say and I didn't have time to stop the blush forming above my cheekbones. "Maybe next time. It does sound like a lot of fun."

"Deal," I latched on to his offer with a broad smile of my own. The elevator stopped on his floor and I inwardly sighed as he departed the elevator with a small wave. "Oh man." Floating out on a whisper, I glanced around at the two other people in the elevator who were watching me, like I was their own personal soap opera.

How rude!

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled lowly, causing their eyes to widen. Quickly turning away, they started whispering to themselves. Shrugging, I tried to ignore them until my floor where I could bask in my previous conversation with Kurama.

 **AN-PS. I actually thought I'd uploaded this yesterday. Sorry guys, guess I just thought about it super hard!**


	5. Hey Girl

Chapter 5: Hey Girl

 **(I've never been a big country person, but the hubby is. He's a farm boy)**

 **AN: Shit guys is March really over? Time disappeared from me! Sorry it's been awhile. I don't mean to always pull a disappearing act. I'll work on that. But I've really done a lot to try and twist my head on straight this year. I cut off all my hair, I've started some intense PTSD therapy (that should help with keeping me around), I've wrote a lot of music actually, and my husband and I moved again to a better location. I had a lot of health scares this year too, so I've been in and out of doctors, but I think I'm on the right track now. Fingers crossed! I've missed this writing thing; can't wait to get back into it.**

 **Let's do this!**

 **Chapter 5: Hey Girl By Billy Currington**

Sipping the medium roast as I waited for the morning elevator, I could feel the muscles in my arms tense in anticipation. My brain was trying to focus on not spilling the 130 degree coffee all over my pastel purple blouse and my body was focusing on his approach behind me. The sound of his Doc Martins on the tiles echoed through the wall and through my ears.

Lowering the coffee cup from my lips, I tapped one slender finger against the sleeve to the beat that I wished my heart would calm down to. Movement to my right drew my attention. I glanced over to see his green eyes gleaming at me and a smile gracing his lips in greeting. In response, I felt my own lips twist up. Let's be honest here, with a face like that, who wouldn't return his smile?

"Good morning, Botan," he said to me in a voice that could calm a hurricane. This man should make mediation videos or something. They'd sell like hot cakes.

"Hello, Kurama." I liked my suddenly dry lips and looked back as the elevator opened. Today it seemed to be only the two of us. The usual crowd must be running behind. It is Monday after all. It happens to the best of us.

When I turned to place my back to the elevator wall, I noticed that Kurama was wearing the same grey shirt he'd had on when I fell. Uncontrollably, a bright blush coated my cheeks. My brain reminded me at that moment what it felt like to have his hands on my hips. To feel his hard chest under my hands. To feel him lift me up like I was weightless.

The breath caught in my throat as I tried to swallow the memories. I can daydream later, not now. Daydream during work. He's here now. Concentrate on him, Botan!

"How was your weekend?" Kurama asked as the metal doors shut and once again I was looking up at his wonderful face.

Shifting my balance to my other foot, I nodded to myself in encouragement. "It was very nice, thank you. I had a lot of fun with my friend at the show on Friday." Pausing, I tried to put some extra shine into my eyes to show my enthusiasm. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good," he told me. "I spent part of it helping my mother assemble a new bookshelf." Oh boy, he can work with his hands too. Let's try to keep the dirty thoughts at bay for now, please.

"That's awfully nice of you," I smiled until I heard the ping of the elevator on his floor.

He shifted slightly and when the doors opened, I saw the reluctance in his movements. "The trip today seemed so much shorter than normal."

"We had less stops," I pointed out, lifting one shoulder in a depressing shrug.

"Maybe we could do lunch?" I almost missed his comment because it was so quick. I noticed the doors start to close and leaned forward even before the thought registered in my brain to press the door open button.

My fingers stayed on the button as I looked back up into his eyes. Damn those green eyes are something. "I normally go on break around 11:30am."

"I can make that work."

Biting my lower lip, I nodded. "Meet you downstairs in the cafe?"

The smile that appeared on his face just about melted my bones. "I'll be there." With that, I let the button go and watched the doors close.

"Breathe damnit," I scolded myself until I registered the wet sensation by my belly button. Looking down, I noticed the coffee cup was askew and that some of it had spilled on my shirt. "Craptastic!" I sighed. "Three years of no spilling until today. Keiko is gonna have a field day."

 **AN: it's kinda short, but I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully I can get that up this week for you guys as well.**


	6. Don't Stop Me Now

Chapter 6: Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

 **AN: 2 things actually- 1. This was a longer chapter Go Team Minouke for accomplishing this with no time on my hands! 2. This is one of my favorite songs.**

The tapping of the keys of my keyboard lulled me to the point where I barely knew what I was typing anymore. Hopefully this email is all spelled out correctly. Don't want to send in a garbled report.

After seeing Kurama in the elevator this morning, I couldn't help but think about Friday with Keiko. It had been a lot of fun, but honestly part of me was hoping that he would've shown up. I know, I know. Obsessive. Pathetic. Dreamer. But seriously, I was looking for something out of a romance novel or a Disney movie. But this added up to how I couldn't stop thinking about Friday.

…..

 _The wooden rail of the bar was pressed against my lower back as I waited for the bartender to bring our drinks. My fingers were shaking in excitement. It felt like my body couldn't wait to tell Keiko about all the new developments with McHottie. Taking a deep breath, I glanced over at Keiko who was looking around at the decent size gathering tonight._

 _This place was finally starting to pick up. It definitely helped that my brother had started showcasing live music. Especially when he brought in 'Across the Playground'. People in this area really loved supporting local bands. The one in question had been bringing in larger crowds with every show they played at our venue._

 _Chu returned with a couple of shots and two captain and cokes. His lavender pastel blue mohawk shined under the florescent lights behind the bar. "Here's your water moccasins ladies." I watched his grin lift the patches of whiskers on his face showing off his tanned skin underneath. "And your drinks."_

" _Thank you so much Chu, our favorite Aussie," Keiko beamed at him, making a red tint appear on his face. "You aren't doing one with us tonight?"_

" _Not tonight," he gave her a half way frown while still looking cheerful. "Boss man said I'd been consuming too much of our supply. Guess I have to cut back for a while." With that he gave a full belly laugh that made the two of us snicker._

" _Well, he isn't here at the moment, I won't tell," I laughed, but he shook his head._

" _Sorry girlie," he rested his palms on the bar top and glanced to the side to check on the new comers at the bar. "Big brother is everywhere nowadays. He just installed camara's because the last bar fight got a little out of hand."_

" _Oh thats right," I nodded along with my words and Keiko followed his gaze to the group at the end of the bar. "He did mention that when I talked to him the other day."_

" _Make sure you card them Chu," Keiko laughed. "They look so little."_

" _No worries," he chuckled and stood to his full height, towering over us. "They won't get past this. Better drink up before the party starts."_

" _See you later Chu!" We called our goodbyes before turning to one another with energized grins on our face. The shine was all over Keiko's face and I was no doubt in the same boat. Biting my lip, I picked up the glass shot glass and held it in front us._

" _Cheers?" I asked and waited for Keiko to do the same._

" _Cheers!" Our glasses tapped for a moment before bringing the lip to our open mouths and throwing our heads back._

…...

"Psst, Botan."

I had to blink several times before I realized that Hinageshi said my name. "Hmmm?" I asked turning to look at her with probably the dumbest look on my face.

"You've been staring at your screen for five minutes now without moving," she giggled and the content smile on my face dropped to a frown. A deeper frown even when I looked at my screen to realize I hadn't typed anything worthwhile since I zoned out. That's great. Employee of the month, right here y'all.

"Oh shucks," I sighed. "Thanks for bringing me back to the living."

"No problem, but weren't you going on break at 11:30? You should probably go?" She whispered, so not to disturb the guy next to her on the phone. She was a sweet girl.

"Wait, what?" I shook my head, letting the blue curls hit my chin. "What time is it?" I frantically looked between my two screens for the clock. Letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, I sank into my seat. Still had two minutes. Thank Kami for Hinageshi. "Thanks, I'm gonna pack up my stuff a bit and head down. Did you want anything from the cafe?"

"Nah, that's alright," she smiled brightly. "I'll probably go when you get back at noon."

…..

 _It took me two gulps to get everything from the bottom of the cup, but it was so worth it. Wiping my mouth in case any droplets had landed elsewhere on my face, I set the cup back on the bar. "I was expecting that to be so much worse," I admitted with an upturn of my lips._

" _See, I told you that you'd like it," Keiko giggled as we grabbed our drinks and leaned our backs against the railing once more to watch the stage hands set up for the band._

" _You were right," I told her with a firm nod of my chin. After a moment of watching the men in Nike shorts and ripped up t shirts tape down wires, I let my mind wander to Kurama and what he ended up doing tonight._

" _Whoa, where are you right now?" Keiko's voice broke through my imagination. There was so much conviction in her voice that I tried not to laugh like a nervous criminal. "Your eyes are so not here. If they were, you'd be making fun of the guy who tripped over the amp."_

" _I'm sorry," I bit my bottom lip. "It's just …. this guy."_

" _Oh no," her eye roll made my cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "What did Mr. McHottiepants wear this morning?"_

 _I laughed at her sarcasm. "For your information, he had on a very nice hunter green button up shirt and a grey tie. It was super mouth watering with his hair down this morning."_

" _Jeeze, hunter green, huh?" Keiko laughed at me. "When is he not mouth watering to you? Do you always notice what he's wearing?"_

 _My eyes glazed over as I thought back on my morning. "Not always, but he does always have the coolest ties."_

" _There your eyes go again, Botan," Keiko snapped her fingers in front of my face. Lifting her glass to her mouth, I locked on her eyes as she took a sip._

" _In my defense," I cleared my throat and cast my eyes down to my drink, watching the ice cubes swirl lazily in the brown liquid. "He did compliment my shirt today."_

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth slump slightly in surprise. "Back up, you talked to him? When? And where? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Her excitement brought a laugh from my throat. "Calm down Keiko. Take a drink." I watched her as she lifted the beverage to her gloss covered lips. "You sound almost as excited as I am."_

" _Well, spill!" She ran her index finger over the rim of her glass as she tried to patiently wait for my story. Somedays, I loved keeping her in suspense._

" _He's talked to me a few times now-"_

" _A few times? And you're just now telling me?" Keiko exaggerated her frustration with a grin clearly set in place on her face._

" _I believe he was the one who started the conversation each time," I told her. "Well, maybe not that first time. I think I'll call that a draw." From next to me, I could practically hear Keiko's frustration. "Ok, ok. I get it. So last week I may have had an incident..." I paused to take a sip of my drink to try to keep the embarrassment from tinting my cheeks even more. "I had a Botan moment. I tripped keiko. I tripped!"_

 _"You trip all the time," she shrugged and glanced behind me where I knew the freshly 21 guys were getting closer. "Was this the one you emailed me about? What made this time different? Your skirt fall over your head?" I watched her laugh for a moment and when I didn't start talking again, Keiko shifted her feet and frowned. "What did you do?"_

 _"Technically, all I did was trip," I waved her concern away with a flip of my wrist. "But him on the other hand, is about as excited as a cat with catnip to chat."_

" _I hardly believe that," Keiko scoffed with another eye roll. When she drinks, this girl gets super sassy. I love it._

 _Laughing, I brought my glass to my lips. Sipping my drink, I let the ice cubes hit the front of my teeth. The ice sent a shiver skating down the nerves of my spine. "Ouch," I said in mock hurt, the smile clearly plastered over my face._

…

Stepping into the elevator, I made sure to brush out all the wrinkles in my shirt and rub down the material of my skirt. You never know when it's going to stick to the back of your legs in an unladylike manner. I used the my reflection in the elevator doors to make sure my hair looked fresh enough.

When I felt the thump of the elevator stopping at a floor, I took a step back to lean against the bar on the far wall. Need to look casual here. One hand held my owl print wallet as the other laid against the bar. My eyes waited patiently for the doors to open.

Honestly, I didn't expect to know the person who walked into the lift. But I didn't want to be that girl primping in the elevator. It was almost as bad as being caught with your pants down. Okay… maybe not quite THAT bad. But close.

It wasn't until the doors fully opened that Kurama stood there with a soft surprised smiled on his lips. "What good timing we have." Stepping inside, I just about melted at his words if I hadn't been gripping this metal bar.

"And here I thought I was late," I gave a slight snicker and looked up into his face. "How has your morning been going? Hopefully nothing too stressful has happened?"

When I looked at him, not only a foot or two away from me, he stood with a posture that was almost calculated. Where he had thought out where every muscled should be and at what moment they should be there. He appeared to have complete control of his body and in that moment I wondered if he had had any military training. It would explain the strength he possessed and collectiveness. Somehow that thought made him even more mouthwatering. I had to swallow before I started drooling.

"Nothing yet has happened," he laughed and that motion pulled his smile wider. "But it is before noon still."

"I completely understand that," I told him. Could I stop myself from digging deeper into his life? No. Did I want to stop? Hell to the no. But so far, it was all small talk and I couldn't wait to learn more about this man. "What is it exactly that you do, Kurama?"

"I work as a Laboratory Analyst for the Wiley Healthcare," he informed me and there was no doubt a blank expression on my face. Another laugh escaped his lips before he elaborated for me. "Pretty much I work with the doctors here and overlook medication progress; I deal with making sure the machines are in top shape and develop new testing procedures."

My eyes blinked several times in surprise. Not sure what else I was expecting to hear from him. It seemed quite fitting. "So you're like a medical scientist?"

"Not quite," he explained. "I'm more like their assistant."

The elevator picked that moment to ding open at the lower level and his left hand motioned for me to go first. What a gentleman. As gracefully as my clumsy body was willing, I straightened up from my leaning position against the elevator wall and took the several steps onto the white tiled floor of our lower level.

…..

" _Those guys are getting closer," Keiko's chin hitched toward the group over my shoulder. "Do we want to wander toward the stage now or finish these, refill, and theeeen meander that way?"_

 _I thought about our choices for a moment, taking in the level of liquid in my short glass. "Option B?" Nodding, she weighed her own beverage which was now mostly ice._

" _Tell me more about this guy you've been stalking," Keiko said to me right before she tilted her head back and let the rest of the liquid run down her throat._

 _Making a sound that stopped short of my lips, I rolled my eyes. "Keiko, I'm not stalking him." When her head came back down, she leveled me with a stare that made my cheeks burn red. "Maybe a little then. But it's different now. He's…. Noticing me now."_

" _Well tell me more," Keiko looked behind the bar and when she caught Chu's eyes, she raised her glass with a big smile on her lips. He nodded his understanding and she looked back at me with shining brown eyes. "Well?"_

" _I don't know," I laughed and raised my shoulders slightly. "He talks to me in the morning now and he's incredibly nice."_

" _Of course he is," she nodded. "You're Mr. Perfect would be."_

 _Laughing, I set my drink on the bar top. "What does that even mean?!"_

" _Don't be offended," she laughed along with me. "It's just an observation. You're like the infomercial for happy-go-lucky camp. The person to sign up for that would have to be a nice, happy, outgoing person. And so, far you seem to think that he fits that bill."_

" _It's too early for that," I told her. "I've talked to him a few times, but it's more times than I had thought would happen. I'd like things to continue, but do I really wanna get my hopes up that he's legit interested? What if he's not? Should I end whatever is going on now or take the chance?"_

" _I say take the leap."_

 _Keiko and I both turned to see Chu standing in front of us with our drinks in hand. Smiling, I tilted my head slightly to look at him. "Why do you say that?"_

" _Winston Churchill once say 'I've gotten more out of alcohol than alcohol has gotten from me'," he gave me a toothy grin and Keiko and I both started laughing. "Drink up ladies. He will still be there in the morning, but this liquor won't be."_

" _On that note," Keiko looked at me and grabbed one of the drinks._

" _I agree," I grabbed the other. "Thanks Chu."_

" _Anytime lass," he winked and walked away to help some drunk at the other end of the bar._

…..

Kurama and I stood in line at the cafe and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the other night with Keiko. But the question before the show popped into my head.

Do I want to take the chance that he's interested in me and this might be something that could go all the way? Or do I want to cut things off now where I can save myself the heartbreak that from where I'm standing next to Mr. Wonderful, is gonna happen?

We took two steps forward as the line moved. From here, we could finally see the Menu board. It had been unchanging since the day I started working here. Really there was only a handful of decent items. But it was convenient and cheap.

Looking over at Kurama, I noticed that he was gazing at the board like he didn't know what to get today. There was a moment of clarity in his eyes that made me suspect he'd made his decision. Blinking, he turned his green eyes towards me and smiled. A soft smile that felt real. One that didn't look like he was nervous or uneasy to be around me.

I think maybe Chu and Keiko were right. Maybe he was just the right amount of perfect for me.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked, the words warming their way through my skin and around my heart. Unknown to him, that was a loaded question.

Did I know what I want?

Well, damnit, I do know. Throwing caution into the wind. This guy was worth it and when he looked at me…. It felt like the right choice.


End file.
